Memories
by WardensWomb
Summary: Sequel to Thinking Back. The death of Pein settles in with Zetsu after a course of a few days. Songfic. Rated T for language among other things.


**In this world you tried**

**Not leaving me alone behind**

**There's no other way**

**I'll pray to the gods: let him stay**

Zetsu quietly stared at the rain as it fell down the window. It had been raining for three days now. It seemed that after Pein had died the weather had been pouring its eyes out. One usually broke into tears immediately after someone close died. Zetsu had quietly accepted the death at the time. Or so he wanted to believe. Now, three days after, it was really starting to sink in. There wouldn't be someone there to talk to anymore. Someone to keep him locked up. This was freedom, and he always heard tales of how freedom with sweet. Why did freedom seem so.. bitter?

**The memories ease the pain inside**

**Now I know why  
**  
He was truly alone. No one to boss him around. No one to assure him that he wasn't just a dumb oreo-plant mixture. No one to say, 'You're not a monster; you're a real person.' Wow, he was pretty alone now, wasn't he? He uneasily shifted in his seating, eyes wandering back to his book. He.. had never really thought that Pein could be killed off. He had six bodies, for God's sake! Six! That he could transfer between any time he wanted!

**All of my memories**

**Keep you near**

**In silent moments**

**Imagine you'd be here**

**All of my memories**

**Keep you near**

**The silent whispers, silent tears**

_" __**Six bodies, huh? So that makes you pretty much immortal, right? I mean, it'd be hard enough to kill you once, but six times?**__ " A somewhat younger Zetsu asked, giving a toothy grin. He looked at the twenty-three year old that had been pretty much a father to him for a few years now. " Immortal? Hardly. I'd like to believe I'm immortal, but I really can't say that I am. " Pein replied, looking down at the multi-toned teenager who was about three feet shorter than he. " __**But.. you'll be around for a while, right? Just curious. You have to lead this organization properly if it's ever going to get somewhere. I mean, we're still new and everything, too, so I hope that we don't run into trouble. **__" Zetsu's grin faltered, and he gave an almost concerned look. Being cut off from most of humanity all of his life, he wasn't too good when it came to emotions. " Don't worry, Zetsu. I'll be around for a long, long time. "_

**Made me promise I'd try**

**To find my way back in this life**

**I hope there is away**

**To give me a sign you're okay**

**Reminds me again**

**It's worth it all**

**So I can go home**

He eventually gave in as he closed the book that he held. His eyes began to water, and his head hung. A black hand came to reinforce the heavy head. His shoulders jerked as a sob left his lips. " _You lying bastard.. _" He murmured as a burning tear ripped down his face. " **You left too soon, damnit. **" His yellow eyes came to shut as tears ran down his face and his shoulder shook with every breath. It was rare Zetsu showed any emotion, let alone broke down in tears. You know.. this was a first for Zetsu. Sometimes he would shead a tear, but only because he had given into loneliness. But Pein, that beautiful orange angel he was, would always be there to comfort him. Who was here now?

**All of my memories**

**Keep you near**

**In silent moments**

**Imagine you'd be here**

**All of my memories**

**Keep you near**

**The silent whispers, silent tears**

The rain seemed to grow stronger as Zetsu allowed himself to cry, occasionally muttering something or another. He was hunched over in his seat now, his white hand on his neck and black hand on his forehead. After a good ten minutes of just allowing his emotions to run rampant he wiped the remaining tears from his face. He drew in a deep breath, and exhaled very shakily. Pein.. wouldn't want him crying, now would he? Mhmm. Plus, there was always the chance Zetsu would meet up with Pein again. Some day in the future. Oh, and to think of his new body. Kukuku. It'd most likely be all normal, but then he'd make sure he had about twenty-five piercings. He tugged his lips into a smile at the thought.

**Together in all these memories**

**I see your smile**

**All the memories I hold dear**

**Darling you know I'll love you till the end of time**

Zetsu slowly came to stand, looking out the window once more. The rain was drying up, he came to notice. In fact, it seemed it was only drizzling at the moment. Hmm, how odd. Well, it also seemed it was time he took his leave. This hotel was starting to get on his nerves anyway. Had it not been for minor flooding, he would've just slept outside. Shrugging his shoulders, Zetsu picked up his belongings and started out of the hotel.

**All of my memories**

**Keep you near**

**In silent moments**

**Imagine you'd be here**

**All of my memories**

**Keep you near**

**The silent whispers, silent tears**

As Zetsu came to look at the sky, he raised a single eyebrow. The sun was rising, and the sky had a beautiful orange hue. Almost like that of Pein's hair. As his yellow eyes came to rest on the numerous black clouds that were slowly rolling away, he almost allowed a smile to crease his face. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Maybe it was because he wanted to see it. No matter what it was, for some reason, he was almost sure he had seen Pein's face in those clouds. It was only there for a split second, but that's all that mattered.

It all came to the fact that there would always be a part of Zetsu that missed his master. Yet, there was hope that they'd run into each other again. That was enough to drive him on.


End file.
